She's dead to this family
by Call Me Lilly
Summary: Alison and Courtney best friends forever and never. Courtney was jealous of her twin, and Alison wasn't the most sympathetic girl past the age of 7, There is a reason Courtney was locked up, and this is the beginning, the reason why she wanted to BE Alison. (Courtney isn't in the show yet but she is in the books so I will use CeCe as Courtney...)
1. Alison

Hi guys this is my story _She's dead to this family.__  
_

* * *

Courtney shook in fear as the Thunder rumbled again.

**_boom!_** Courtney snatched up her stuffed bunny, Lacie,

And stumbled down the hall and opened the pink and yellow door.

"Ali?"

Her sister sat up, her blonde ringlets spilling over her shoulder,

"Yeah Courtie?"

Courtney's blue eyes were wide, "I'm scared, can Lacie and me sleep with you?"

Alison Lauren Delaurentis didn't say anything but patted the bed beside her.

Courtney gave her sister a toothy smile and scrambled into the bed.

"The thunder is _really _loud tonight, Ali."

"Courtney, Thunder is always loud."

Courtney nodded.

a few minutes passed between the two.

"Courtney, let's be friends forever!"

Courtney Jessica Delaurentis' blonde curls shook in excitement, "Forever." she agreed.

"Good Night Courtney."

"Good Night Alison."


	2. Courtney's first mistake

Please Review, I love them. Not necessary, but wanted.

* * *

Courtney P.O.V)

As soon as mom and dad parked the car Ali and I ran towards the pool, I watched as Ali immediately swam over to two older girls and started talking followed by laughing. Rage filled me, everyone like _Ali_ more! What was so special about Alison! We _**are**_ Twins!

The older girls got out and Ali swam back over, "Sorry Bitch, Taylor and Kacey were telling me about Ian Thomas, a hot new boy in their grade."

"Cool." I smiled and we started to play before Alison ripped my dolphin toy out of my hands and I shoved her.

"OH MY GOD! COURTNEY YOU'RE CRAZY!" She screamed, faking tears, Mom and Dad ran over, "MOM! She tried to drown me!" Dad and Jason comforted Alison, while Mom spun around, "Courtney Delaurentis! What the hell were you thinking!? You could have killed her!" I just lowered my eyes and shrugged.

"Sorry _Alison_."

"We are leaving this instant!"

* * *

(LINE BREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK)

* * *

Later that night I waited for my mother and father to come and tell me goodnight, but all I got was a sad feeling as I heard them close Alison's door and walk to their room.

**'I am going to ruin Alison Delaurentis.'**


	3. And then there were 2

Courtney's P.O.V)

Pre-chapter sentence.

I got caught pretending to be Alison after she threatened me, but so far we've been getting along.

* * *

Courtney P.O.V)

"Alison! Give me the doll."

She smirked "One second." she snapped my doll's head off, it matched hers, and I tackled her, tearing at her hear, Alison screamed, "MOMMA!"

Mom came running for her precious Alison, "COURTNEY!" Jason appeared in the room seconds later and tore me off of her, Ali sniffled through her fake tears, "C-Courtney broke m-m-my doll and tackled m-m-me!" I protested before mom cut me off, "Courtney! I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR IT! THAT IS IT!" she gripped my arm and tugged me down stairs Alison and Jason following.

Doctors were called I was titled as a Paranoid Schizophrenic and Alison was given a choice.

"Alison, dear, It's up to you." The doctor finally told her, Alison had been "crying" because her sister was crazy.

and through her "tears" she fake sincere told the doctor "I-I-I think for Courtney's sake she should go. Hopefully she will get better soon and we can be happy again, but u-until then i-it's for the best that C-Courtney go to Radley."

and so that night my bags were packed and I was sent away.

* * *

**Hey guys! it's Lilly! I'm going to be continuing this through both girls. Alison and Courtney, in both places.**

**Please review and I hope you like it!**


	4. why am I almost alone, instead of home?

Courtney P.O.V)

I was led into the Radley Sanitarium by my mother, "Courtney Vivian Delaurentis?" A brunette nurse who looked about twenty called and I stood and raised my eyebrows at her, she smiled and took my hand, "Hello Courtney, My name is Alissa"  
I nodded at her and carried my bags with me down the halls until we reached a room where Alissa told me I would be staying with a girl named Lily. I stared at her and walked in, A girl, Lily, sat on a bed, I stared at her until she said something, "You're Courtney, Right?"

I smiled and nodded, "And you're Lily?"  
"Yep. So how did you get in here?"

"My sister made me seem crazy, I got set up multiple times and in My parent's eye's Alison is an angel. How did you wind up here?"

"I have bipolar disorder apparently.

And from then on Lily and I were friends.

We would move on to do everything together.


	5. I cAn rule A MentAl hospitAl yAy me!

I am spelling Meredith with an A because I like the name Mera. (Mare-uh)

Courtney P.O.V)

Lily and I walked into the cafeteria and walked over to **our** table, the nicest one which was next to a nice window with a beautiful view,

two girls, Lauren and Meredith, sat there. Now before I move into what happened next here's a brief description,

Lauren Hanson, dry blonde hair that rested limply on her shoulders, begging for water, Lauren had a binge-eating disorder. Then there's Meradith Borovec, A mousy haired girl with a height of about 4'9, Mera had been diagnosed Anorexia Nervosa, even though she ate perfectly fine and had a healthly figure.

Now back to what was happening.

"This is our table you freaks! Move!" Meredith started to grab her tray and rise but Lauren pulled her down

"Mera, are you sure you want to be held back by this loser? We can make it ALL go away if you come with us." Lily told "Mera"

Lily extended her hand to help Meradith up and finally after 2 weeks of trying to get her to ditch Lauren she gracefully placed her pale hand in Lily's and let Lily pull her behind me, I turned to Lauren, but didn't look at her, I just grabbed a water bottle unscrewed the lid and raised it to my lips, then I looked at Lauren, "You know what I'm not thirsty, but you hair is **begging **for water." I told her, Meradith's eye's widened and she gave a little squeak, "Huh?" Lauren asked. I poured the water on to her head, each icy cold drop. "There, now your hair isn't so thirsty."

and with that we walked to the greenhouse and sat the middle of a row of lilies.


End file.
